


Fugue State

by MissPop, Poplitealqueen



Series: GAC Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, FrankenGAC, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last kisses shared between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue State

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame [lacefedora](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/) for talking me into posting this up on here. Damn her for boosting my self-confidence and constantly telling me I'm a good writer! Damn her straight to wherever people that do that go! If it sucks, take your complaints to her.
> 
> Anyways, this'll be the first (hopefully) of many (or perhaps I should say a few, just to be safe) drabbles set in this particular 'verse. I'll write them as I think of them, or if anyone ever asks for a particular thing on Tumblr idfk. There are many reasons and ways they can be written, lets leave it at that.
> 
> The title is partly because I like the continuing theme of using psychology terms for titles, and partly because the VULFPECK song is catchy as fuck.
> 
> Extremely catchy as fuck. You should listen to it.
> 
> Do et.
> 
> -Pop

Their first kiss was instigated by Obi-Wan, and could have almost certainly _definitely_  gone better.

Obi-Wan was eighteen standard at the time, half a month shy of Coruscant legal, and more than a little excited about a number of things.

First, he’d finally completed his mandatory Temple studies (with flying colours, that was important to note. Multiple times. Right in Bant’s nares for insisting he would never be able to get more than a semi-passable grade from Master Nu).

Second, he’d received a brand new bead in his braid for his skill with the Soresu form (even if Master Qui-Gon wasn’t fond of the style, he had to be proud of that).

And third -- likely the most important thing of all -- he’d just beaten both Bant and Quinlan in a celebratory drinking contest not half an hour beforehand.

(It was after this incident that he taught himself how to be a proper drinker, through sheer power of embarrassment.)

Obi-Wan returned _(read: stumbled)_ back into their shared quarters in the Temple in the wee hours of the morning, and found Qui-Gon sitting at his desk in nothing but a towel. He’d just gotten out of the shower.

That was just unfair.

As Obi-Wan watched, with his mouth halfway to the floor, Qui-Gon grabbed a second towel and draped it across his shoulders, pulling his dripping hair back to tuck it around his neck.

Obi-Wan was treated to the delicious sight of Qui-Gon's toned shoulders shifting in a way that nearly melted him right on the spot.

Very, _very_ unfair.

Qui-Gon already knew he had returned, even mucked up with too much drink their Force bond was still a bright flare between them, and before Obi-Wan could say a thing he stood and looked him over with a knowing smile.

“Back from celebrating already?”

Obi-Wan nodded, too busy noting every curve and dip of Qui-Gon’s toned stomach to formulate any actual words. He nearly toppled over from the movement.

Qui-Gon followed the path of his eyes and sighed.

“Well, at least you managed to get home safe and sound,” he said. “All I remember of mine was that Dooku had to fish me out of a gutter the next morning.” he laughed, and  _Force,_ Obi-Wan adored that laugh. It was as lovely and powerful as the man himself, and before either of them really caught on to what he was doing, Obi-Wan pressed himself _(read: tripped)_  into Qui-Gon’s chest.

His fingers curled into dark patches of still-wet chest hair as he balanced on the balls of his feet. Qui-Gon was just so  _tall ._ Obi-Wan was tempted to simply suck a pebbly pink nipple into his mouth, at leasthe wouldn't have to risk a crick in the neck come morning to reach _those_... But Qui-Gon’s lips were half-open and oh _so_ inviting, and then his _tongue_ flicked over them, and well...

He couldn’t say no to that.

Obi-Wan’s lips met Qui-Gon's in a silly, slippery kiss that didn’t last too long before Qui-Gon was gently pushing him away.

“Padawan.” he said sternly, though the grip on Obi-Wan’s shoulders didn’t change. It kept him right at arm’s length, not quite pushing him away, but not pulling him closer, either. 

Obi-Wan giggled and managed to slur out, “Pada _waaan_ Obi- _Waaan.”_ for no discernible reason.

That was the last thing he remembered doing, though Qui-Gon would tease him for years to come that it certainly hadn't been the _last_ embarrassing thing he did that night. He may have been sick more than once, he may _also_ have sent a less than glamorous holorecorded message to Master Windu (who would laugh it off where no one else would see), and he _may_ have tried to seduce Qui-Gon to bed with half-garbled declarations of love. There may have been a few sloppy attempts at more kisses as well, and more than a few attempts to grab Qui-Gon's arse.

All in all, it definitely absolutely  _certainly_  could have gone better.

***

It took a few days for Obi-Wan to work up the courage to apologise to Qui-Gon for the incident, but all his Master did was wave it off and say they could discuss it after his Name-day.

***

Their first real kiss happened on the eve he turned nineteen standard.

Alone and together in their quarters once again, Obi-Wan insisted and babbled until Qui-Gon finally calmed him with a light press of the Force.

“Honesty, Obi-Wan.”

“I just,” Obi-Wan huffed a breath and scrubbed a hand through his cropped hair. Every word felt like he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. “I find you very attractive, Master. I…” Force forsaken  _fucking hells_ , this was difficult. "I...well."

Obi-Wan shut his mouth and promptly waited for Qui-Gon to throw him out. It wasn’t unheard of for legal-aged Jedi to form sexual relationships with one another, but that didn’t mean he knew the first thing about navigating the proposal of one.

Qui-Gon sat down beside him on the couch, took a deep breath, and arched an eyebrow. “Are you propositioning me, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan didn’t so much as answer as squeak.  _“Yes.”_

And Qui-Gon smiled at him, soft and warm. “Then you should probably call me Qui-Gon.”

Obi-Wan started to speak, but stopped in a stutter. He cleared his throat and began again.

“Ma–Qui-Gon,” the name was odd without the title, but it formed his lips into a smile when he said it. “I would like to be with you.”

Everything faded into a buzz after that. Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he had actually said it, and he couldn’t believe that Qui-Gon actually  _agreed._

Neither of them thought it would last long very long, or mean very much in the grand scheme of things. But it turned out that that second careful kiss would be the first of many. And many, _many_ more after that.

_***_

The last time they kissed, Qui-Gon was dying in Obi-Wan’s arms in the bowels of Theed.

Obi-Wan knew it was too late even before he’d fallen to his knees before his Master, yet he’d tried with all his might to heal him. He pictured flesh mending and burns searing away. He had begged the Force to grant him that, but it hadn’t worked.

He eventually slumped over and simply cradled Qui-Gon's head in his lap. He ran his hands through long, lank hair, and tried hard as every hell that existed to ignore the stench of scorched flesh as Qui-Gon made him promise to train Anakin.

(It would never go away. He'd remember the smell for the rest of his life.)

When Qui-Gon's large hand came trembling up to his cheek, Obi-Wan followed the familiar warm touch like he had a million times before.  He tilted his face down in answer, and Qui-Gon moved up just enough to brush his lips against his.

Without the use of his voice, he spoke to Obi-Wan through their bond. Even that was weak, like a whisper.

_I love you._

It snapped shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can write more than just angst! I can write -- oh.
> 
> It's still GAC. Nothing is okay.


End file.
